Sparkly Pretty Cure!
Sparkly Pretty Cure! (スパクリプリキュア！''Supakuripurikyua!), not to be confused with ''KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode, is a burlesque magical girl anime produced by Naturall and it is the fifth installment of Nina Atsuiaka's Pretty Cure series. It is scheduled to air on February 2nd, 2020, succeeding [[Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!|''Chojo Gensho Pretty Cure!]] in its initial timeslot. It has themes of sparkles, glitter, love, pink, beauty, money, and the power of love and baseball. Story The Evil Queen Jaakuna is taking away everybody's Sparkly Happiness away. She's a total scrub. So the young Iraira and her caretaker Dream Boy are sent to the town of Ichimachi to find the Legendary Mythical Pretty Cure. Characters Pretty Cure * 'Momokira Kana' (モモキラカナ ''Momokirakana) - Kana is super clumsy but she has big dreams. She wants to become a doctor like her mother's legacy but is too wimpy to do so. She gets bullied just because she isn't popular and she has a big crush on Dream Boy. Her alter ego is Cure Alpha and her color is pink. Her ultimate form is Alpha Zenith. * Aoyama[[Aoyama Fumiko| Fumiko]] (青山史子 Aoyama Fumiko) - Fumiko is the student council president in Ichimachi Middle School. Extremely talented, extremely smart, and somehow has a better bod than everyone else. Being extremely shy, she is extremely awkward, and her sounds are extremely quirky. Her alter ego is Cure Birds and her color is blue. * Kikuchi Hanami (菊池花美 Kikuchi Hanami) - Hanami is the most popular girl in Ichimachi. The creme a la creme. She is known for her nice behavior and her curly blonde hair. She would always make a pretty face whenever she could and her dad is best friends with God. However, on the inside, she has thoughts about suicide. But enough about that. Her alter ego is Cure Shimmer 'and her color is yellow. The ultimate winner. * 'Murata Mari '(村田真理 ''Murata Mari) - Mari is the delinquent of the team. The lone wolf who has more issues than Shadow the Hedgehog. The most feared Pretty Cure in all of the land. She was a Pretty Cure way longer than those buffoons. Used to work alone, now she works with a team. Her alter ego is '''Cure Mystère and her color is purple. * Tanaka Ayaka (田中彩香 Tanaka Ayaka) - Ayaka is the one who likes boy things. She is the captain of the football team. She is boy crazy and likes every boy who isn't Dream Boy or a scrub. She likes to play with fire, too. Her alter ego is Cure Pheonix and her color is red. * Matsuoka Nanami (松岡七海 Matsuoka Nanami) - Nanami is the special sixth cure. She is nicer and more popular than Hanami. Prettier than Fumiko. More mysterious than Mari or the mystery villain. More active and girly than Ayaka. But most importantly, she has more money and importance than what Kana can imagine. Her alter ego is Cure Specter and her color is green because green is the magic color. Mascots * Iraira (イライラ Iraira) - A little pupper that is also a little baby brat that never shares, always cries, and they spat on your mother's grave after she watched you bury her. Belongs to Kana. Turns out her human form was Cure Menace before she broke time and space by-what else-ending up in last place on the X-Factor in 2006. * Lucy Lou (ルーシー・ルー Rūshī rū) - A humanoid fairy that belongs to Hanako. Irrelevant but somehow cuter than Iraira. * Dream Boy (ゆめボイ Yume Boi) - He looks like a horse as a fairy but he's actually a really hot boy with a cape and a crown. But don't look a gift horse in the mouth, he's got braces! Happy Sunshine Land * Queen Kitty (クイーンキティ Kuīnkiti) - Kitty is the queen of all that's good and never bad. She hates bad so much that she banned all scrubs. Mother of Dream Boy and supposed mother of Hanako. Scrub Kingdom * Jaakuna (邪悪な Jaakuna) - Queen of all that's bad and never good. This is why she is white. SATAN'S WIFE. * Yokunai (良くない Yokunai) - The monster of the week. It's usually not good things. It could be people, soap, sponges, clothes, terror dogs, almost anything. Only simple attacks can defeat them. "Big attacks can destroy more than just the monster... (;" - Hanami * Mattaku Yokunai '(まったく良くない ''Mattaku Yokunai) - The monster of the week mid-series. It could be bigger things. The Whitehouse, a proton pack, a tiger, your dignity (probably), Mike Wazowski, everything else. Big People Not all of these people are big, they just have things that stand out about them. They get high a lot. * 'Big Eater '(大食い Ōkui) - Comic relief. We don't want a serious big character. * 'Big Breasts '(巨乳 Kyonyū) - The straight man. Or should I say WOMAN!? * '''Big Ego (大きな自我 Ōkina jiga) - The one who is designed the best and he's really mean. Replacement Team They're just here to replace the Big People. Both of them can't last 1 season. * [[The Most Evillist Man in the Whole Wide World|'The Most Evillist Man in the Whole Wide World']] - What it says on the tin. * Emo Peter Parker (エモピーターパーカー Aku pītāpākā) - He's the emo version of Peter Parker from Spider-Man 3. His normal version is in [[Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!|''Pretty Cure Harmony Stars!]]. He spits out more slang for all of the times than what Queen Kitty would like to admit. True antagonist of Ichimachi and therefore ''Sparkly Pretty Cure!. * Georgia[[Georgia Peach| Peach]]' '(エイプリルピーチ Eipurirupīchi) - An exposition dump. Probably gonna be a good guy. * Black Tortoise (黒亀 Kurogame) - The evilist turtle of all turtles. Turtle turtle squirtle. He made a robot but then he died. * Mr. Roboto (ミスターロボット Misutārobotto) - Based off of a Styx song of the same name, Mr. Roboto is the robot that Black Tortoise made but then was stolen by Evil Peter Parker after he heard about the death of Black Tortoise. Supporting Characters * [[Gato Ari|'Gato Ari']] - I just wanna make the best pun in the world. * [[Kusatta Kaori|'Kusatta Kaori']] - Fangirl. Locations * Ichimachi * Schekapate Private High School * Happy Sunshine Land * Scrub Kingdom * Black Tortoise's Place Spoiler Stuff * It is common to break the fourth wall, but only Hanami, Kitty, and Peter break it intentionally. * In the end, Nanami blows up, killing herself, the Sparkly Pretty Cure (Excluding Kana), Iraira, Lucy Lou, Jaakuna, April, and the Big People. This leaves Kana and Peter to quit fighting and becoming normal people. Trivia * Sparkly Pretty Cure! was supposed to be a parody of post Go! Princess Pretty Cure magical girl series, but right now, it's just trying to be a funny series that still has sexual elements I guess. * The series is mostly based off of Generic Pretty Cure by Generic Toei. * Hanami Kikuchi was named after "coochie". Gallery none Category:Sparkly Pretty Cure! Category:TV Shows Category:Pretty Cure Series Category:Parodies